mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Weapons and Vehicles
No PLAV Vehicles? This article still doesn't have any list whatsoever of the vehicles of the PLAV, I've noticed, we should really consider adding them as soon as possible. DestPrince 02:50, February 24, 2010 (UTC) MD 500 and MD 530? I never quite understood the difference between these two helicopters, I've checked a few articles on the net but none of them give me a precise answer. All I know is that they were made by the same manufacturing company. : In Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction, the MD-500 Scout is a light attack/scout helicopter used by the Korean People's Army. It has two miniguns and two anti-tank missiles. : The MD-530 Scout is a light attack/scout helicopter used by the Russian Mafia. It has two machine guns and two rocket pods. : LegendFPS (talk) 08:10, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Coincidence? http://en.allexperts.com/e/m/me/mercenaries:_playground_of_destruction.htm Anyone else notice similarities between this page and the one I just listed? If you take into account edits made from both sites, it seems this page was largely copied and pasted....In my opinion, the descriptions of each item here should be deleted, as they are redundant with the links. Kaikelx 22:06, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::nah. its a good summary. -- ADMINISTER OF MERCS WIKI patx 02:17, April 5, 2010 (UTC) MD 500 and MD 530F well i just looked them up on wikipeida and the 500 is made in Italy, while the 530F is taken from the OH1 Cayuse and is used for private purposes, companies and law enforcemnet agencies all over the world, mabye that could be a start? Fox McCloud! 00:58, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Bunker Busters I really dont like asking this question but... in mercs 2 Xbox360 version, where might i find/buy a steady supply of normal bunker busters? Well, they can obviously be bought from the factions - definitely the Allies and China, possibly from the Pirates and guerrillas, too, though I'm not too sure about the last two. You can also find them lying around, like other munitions, but they're quite rare, in my experience. Sgt. S.S. 21:46, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Civilian Vehicles? the page says weapons and vehicles, so where are the civilian vehicles? ---- They haven't been added yet. Mr Zurkon 06:42, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Airstrikes for Mercenaries 2: World in Flames There's only 10 out of 19~ or so airstrikes listed in the weapons and vehicles page. Only the Daisy Cutter, Nuke and MOAB have their pages, I found this page which seems to contain a more or less more complete list (I noticed its missing the strategic missile strike). I'm just curious to know what we can do about them. Pascal1526-september 28, 2012 I put as many of the airstrikes as I could on the page, I don't think it's work making individual pages for each airstrike because that would be pretty pointless, unless we have pictures of them as collectable munitions and pictures of them action (which would be awesome but I think I'm pushing it a bit far). Pascal1526-october 3rd, 2012 Page standard This page is a bit of a mess. I suggest it be split up into no more than six individual pages listing the weapons, vehicles and air strikes in both Mercs 1 and 2. At the very least this page needs significant work. Opinions? LegendFPS (talk) 08:02, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I agree, there should be a separate page for Mercs 1 weapons, vehicles and air strikes and one for the Mercs 2 weapons, vehicles and air strikes. However, first it would be wise to change any links that currently link to this page. Once that is done then they can be cleaned up. Mr Zurkon 10:32, November 19, 2013 (UTC)